The present invention relates to a bracket and to a vehicle with a bracket in accordance with the invention.
(Motor) vehicles are known that, in the area of their cargo compartment, have a cargo compartment floor below which a stowage space, which can be covered by the cargo compartment floor, is located. The cargo compartment floor is normally pivotable or swingable about an axis, in particular a transverse axis of the (motor) vehicle.
In (motor) vehicles in which the cargo compartment is accessible through the rear of the vehicle, the pivot axis of the cargo compartment floor is normally spaced from the rear end of the motor vehicle in the direction of the rear seats. For opening the cargo compartment floor, a handle, which is normally arranged in the cargo compartment floor in the vicinity of the rear end of the vehicle, can be used to open and lift up or swing open the cargo compartment floor. As a result of the swivel axis in the floor area of the cargo compartment and of the oftentimes limited space conditions, the cargo compartment floor oftentimes assumes in an open position an angle of less than 90° with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle.
Given these circumstances, for the cargo compartment floor to maintain its open position during loading and unloading of a cargo compartment, which can be covered by the cargo compartment floor, without further action by a user, holding devices have been developed for maintaining the cargo compartment floor in place.
DE 10 2004 031 004 A1, for example, describes a locking device for locking a lifted position of a cargo compartment floor which can be lifted up about a swivel axis, in particular a transverse axis of a vehicle, wherein a retaining element in a side wall of a cargo compartment running approximately perpendicular to the swivel axis is mounted for movement in a direction running approximately parallel to the swivel axis between a position into the side wall and a position out of the side wall. The retaining element is spring-loaded to seek its extended position and secured in its retracted position by a push-push mechanism known per se, and can be activated for a movement out of this secured position by application of pressure.
And DE 10 2011 010 458 A1 discloses a holding device for holding a cargo floor, in particular for a motor vehicle, in an open position in which a stowage space that can be covered by the cargo floor is accessible, with the holding device including at least one resilient retaining element which allows a movement of the cargo floor in its deformed state and holds the cargo floor in its open position in its non-deformed state.